


【盾冬】误打误撞  7500＋ pwp车

by fanma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanma/pseuds/fanma
Summary: 梗概:被朋友忽悠着去了调教吧里误打误撞碰到了刚接吧要练手的Steve注:-调J主Steve×大学生Bucky-ooc慎入-私设如山慎入-内含pwp/R18/一咪咪道具慎入-一方非自愿性爱慎入以上给明明7k粉贺文，爱明明





	【盾冬】误打误撞  7500＋ pwp车

“小胖子别逞强了，就算你不敢我也不会嘲笑你的，以我哥哥的名誉发誓。”

黑发的年轻男人面凑面前正弯着腰穿鞋的同伴耳边小声的戏谑着，漂亮的祖母绿色的眼中透露着狡黠。

“别叫我小胖子，而且你当我是傻子吗，你哥哥的名誉还不如你的头发，你敢说你要嘲笑我的话就头发掉成Ferry那样吗？”

被叫做小胖子的青年立马反驳道，想起刚才Loki提及的事情，脸颊有些发烫，为了让自己的反驳更有底气，他提高了声音，

“怕的人是你才对吧，去那种地方还要拉上我，我没上大学前在布鲁克林可是和大半的女孩儿都...”

“Shh——和大半的女孩儿都见过面，撒谎大王Bucky。”

“我以为你知道全世界都知道你才是公认的撒谎大王。”

“够了我不是，别扯开话题，所以说你会和我来的对吗？”

“这是你说的我可没说，我要去打球了，拜拜。”

Bucky一边说着一边提起鞋，站起身跺了跺脚准备出门，他才不会去那种地方，虽然不知道是什么，但听Loki简短的描述还有他暧昧的表情就让他就一点儿也不想去了，他可是苗红根正的好青年，热爱生命和运...

“一个月的晚饭。”

Loki明显看到了已经一脚踏出门的身子顿了一下，势在必得的勾起了嘴角，

“我在减肥...不，我的意思是我不用你请。”

“外加夜宵和水果？”

“你知道的，我最喜欢帮助朋友了，尤其是你，Loki。”

Loki装出一副被割肉的愁苦样子皱着眉头，果然马上猎物陷入圈套，Bucky放下篮球走过来拍拍他的肩膀，

“没关系的，虽然你离家出走了但这些钱对你根本不算什么的。”

他脑子里都是五花八门免费的蛋挞冰淇淋披萨汉堡薯条李子烤玉米三明治奶昔，根本不知道自己在说什么，

“而且你也不亏啊，在那种地方说不定我还会被什么奇怪的人带走，简直是为你做出了巨大的牺牲啊。”

“...”

以后一定会有除了吃的还能东西能管住你的嘴的东西。原本还有些得意的Loki笑容逐渐凝固在嘴角，愤愤的想。

Bucky真该感谢自己这张嘴。

下午原本说好的，晚上来了就一起进去但他等了一会儿没等到Loki，给打电话对方没有接但发过来短信让他从后门走还说进去再汇合，绕一圈就走，他按照Loki给的地方进来了，这里没有前门保安那么多就是门有些小，他没有任何阻碍就进来了，里面好像是一个男试衣间，不大不小，人也不多而且都在换衣服，看了他一眼就继续干自己的事。他从试衣间里走出来，走在了一个走廊里。

四壁精致的壁画上画着淫靡的浮雕图案，看的他有些脸红心跳，昏暗暧昧的灯光下透露着糜烂的气息，空气躁动又缓慢，偶尔有更明亮些的光从头顶投射下来刺破暗色，能看到眼前飘散着淡淡的烟雾与细小的微尘。

走着走着他发现这地方有些不大对劲，他以为Loki的意思就是这是那种一夜情的约炮夜吧，但他渐渐的发觉来来往往的都是男人。

没有、一个、女人。

再给Loki打电话还是不接而且连短信都没有了，但更重要的是他现在甚至都找不到那个试衣间的原路，想问别人路怎么走，可来往的人都看不见他似得从他身边走过去，而且还基本都是两个男人，一个在前面走另一个就低着头跟在后面，都不理他。

又走了一段路后都是这个情况，他实在是懒得继续了，而且谁能知道再走多会儿才能出去。Bucky站了一会儿，突然想起Loki临出门前给过他一张名片一样的东西说让他按这个去找，哦操他现在需要这个。他连忙摸摸自己的口袋找到那张软卡，上面的内容很简约，只有类似房号数字的东西还有他看不懂的符号，按照这个他抬头看了看离他最近的包间的数字，位数也都是一样的应该就是包间号，而且现在他貌似离这个房不远，一种莫名的激动涌了上来，大概有种快要完成任务达到胜利的感觉。

他顺着一个一个找，终于找到了卡上数字的房间，该死，Loki，他看到他一定要把他的头发都揪下来再把他的消息放给他哥哥。

Bucky礼貌性的敲敲门然后试着推开，发现这扇门是虚掩的，很轻松的门就开了，里面一片漆黑，他往里面望了望四处没有看到灯，他刚迈进去想找找，突然门一声轻响自己就关了，把他吓了一跳握住门把却怎么也打不开。

“跪下。”

“哇操！”

Bucky还没从刚才的惊吓中反应过来又被这里面响起的人声吓得半死，这他妈是鬼屋吗！他紧张的腿都虚了，但里面太黑了什么都看不到，门也给锁死了，他颤抖的靠紧门板，咽了咽口水，还没等他再说话灯就开了。

不仅让他看到了那个吓他的兄弟还看清了里面真可以说是五花八门应有尽有的“饰品”，墙壁上挂着从拇指那么大到手掌那么宽各种各样的按-摩-棒，在他认识范围内的皮鞭皮衣小夹子，五颜六色的跳蛋，还有一个很巨大的马形的东西，然而这只是他能认出并形容的一小点儿，太多了，看的他眼睛发花。

最重要的还有那个坐在房间中间无比显眼的男人。

灯光撒在他金色的短发和脸庞上如神祗一般，深邃的蓝眼睛像锁定猎物一样注视着他，还有那硬朗有力的肌肉窄劲的腰胯，足以让男男女女为之尖叫。就只是微笑着坐在那里，都会让人有一种心悦诚服的顺从感。而且那张过分正直的脸庞让这人仿佛和他不是处在一个空间，在男人身边所有淫靡的道具都与他格格不入。

“你来晚了，跪下。”

这个男人又重复着刚才的话，声音平缓却带着毋容抗拒。

Bucky有一瞬间看的入神，被男人一句话给拉回了现实，他紧张的拽住门把，心里崩溃的叫喊，这里的人喜欢刚见面就直接让人跪的吗？！

“...嘿兄弟，你可能认错人了，我走错地方了，你看能不能给我开个门，打扰了，不好意思哈...”

男人可能没想到他会这样回答，思索片刻笑了笑说道，

“是你的卡过了磁，门才关了的。”

两人面面相觑，空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息，还是男人先打破了这个局面，站起身走到两边的沙发旁自我介绍道，

“我想也许存在什么误会，我叫Steve. Rogers，是真名，你呢？”

如果不是无法忽视在这一堆奇怪的东西中，男人一定像个充满亲和力的兄长。面对这样的友好Bucky没办法置之不理，紧绷的神经多少放松了些，

“James. Buchanan. Barnes，你可以叫我Barnes，不好意思啊，现在我很想出去，你有什么办法吗？”

“很高兴认识你，Bucky，可以这么叫你吗，如果你不介意的话？”

这个叫Steve的男人好像并没有在意自己在说什么，还把自己叫的格外亲切，虽然自己的朋友都这么叫他，但毕竟这还是个陌生人，可他莫名觉得这种羞耻的小名一样的称呼被这个好听的声线念出来也没有什么。

“..如果你喜欢的话请随意，所以你不知道...算了不纠结这个了，你为什么在这里？”

还一进来就叫我跪下。他把这句话咽了下去。问了三遍也没正面回答他，要么是不知道要么是不想说，然而看着眼前这位先生正直的面孔他更愿意相信是前者，索性不再继续问了反正迟早肯定能出去，这不还有个大活人陪着他么，还不如聊聊天满足一下自己澎湃的好奇心和求知欲。

“到了时间应该就能出去了，”

Steve看出了这个大男孩儿因为他再而三的回避问题有一瞬间不耐烦，刚好想好了怎么应答，脸不红心不跳的对Bucky撒了个小谎。他不会来强的，但说真的这个误打误撞闯进来的小朋友很对他的胃口，所以不管有什么误会他也不准备就这么让他出去，他装作惋惜的耸肩撇撇嘴，

“我欠了人钱，很多，所以必须来这里工作。”

男孩的注意力明显被一下子吸引住了，小心问道，

“那你的亲人朋友呢？他们不帮你吗？”

“我是外地来打工的，被人骗了，亲人朋友都不知道，而且我不想他们担心还得和我一起还债。”

“太惨了你，但你的确很有担当。”

“谢谢。”

Bucky突然觉得这个坐在情-趣-玩-具堆里的男人经历其实也挺可怜，他想了想，忍痛对Steve说道，

“我能帮到你什么吗？如果你非常需要的话我可以在经济上帮助一些..？我最近手头不太紧。”

Steve有些惊异的看向Bucky，原本玩弄的心情在听到他说出这些话后被隐隐作痛的良心冲刷，他几乎都想让男孩现在就出去了，不然他不保证接下来还能不能控制住。

没有得到回应，Bucky还以为Steve不相信他的话，他有点儿着急的解释道，

“大家都不容易，我也是被骗进来的，虽然我的没你严重，但都是缘分让我们见面的，而且我相信你，嗯。”

太可爱了。Steve暗暗的想，他突然想不到该继续应对的话了，连谢谢都忘了说，只能提及刚才Bucky比较在意的，

“还是先别出去了，早出去又会扣钱，增加我们的经济负担。”

他刻意说重“我们”这两个字。

“嗯...？那就先算了。”

Bucky觉得自己都答应人家了，就有义务一起减少两人的负担。

突然有种要勤俭持家的错觉。

为了把这个奇怪的想法从脑子里赶出去，他赶紧想了该说些什么话题打发时间，

“你平时在这儿都做些什么啊？”

说完他就想抽自己的嘴，欠了钱在这种地方工作抵债，一定是卖身啊！他居然就这么把别人这么难以启齿的伤疤揭开了，这就太过分了。

“我没有别的意思，我们换个说的...”

“想试试吗？”

“试什么？”

他还没反应过来就被男人一把拉倒压在沙发上，因Steve靠近而放大的脸还有唇上柔软的触感让他脑袋即刻当机，他甚至没来得及反应就被这个前一秒还在一起称兄道弟的人用嘴堵住了自己。

“唔...你...做什...”

没说出的话被力度稳重而又霸道的亲吻堵回嘴里，他隐约感觉到自己的双手手腕被紧紧拽住拉到身后然后被什么东西扣住了，Steve放开他的手，一手扣住他的后脑勺，灵活的舌尖撬开贴在一起的唇瓣，舔舐着他的齿贝和下意识抗拒的舌头，细细的扫过敏感的上颚。

肺中的氧气逐渐耗尽，Bucky一开始还能间间断断的从用鼻腔呼吸些空气，到现在被这热烈的亲吻弄得开始有些窒息，男人却没有放开的意思，侵袭而来的求生欲让他想推搡开身上的人，可他却抬不起手，他发现自己的手腕好像是被手铐一样的东西给锁上了，丝毫挣脱不开，脑中开始嗡嗡作响，就在他以为自己快要死了内心都在咒骂Loki的时候男人终于放开了他，他大大的吸了几口气，用力地挺起胸腹顶了一下Steve，大声冲他喊叫着，

“操...你他妈从我身上滚下去！”

“Sh...”

男人不但没有要起来反而示意他噤声，用膝盖压住他不安蹬踹的小腿，手掌掀开Bucky衣服的下摆探了进去，摩挲着掌心下的温热细腻的皮肤，修长的手指张开梏住腰胯缓慢的向上移动，抚慰过腰侧的每一寸肌肤，动作轻缓而色情。

有时像羽毛扫过，有时又能实实的感受到有些粗糙的整个掌心按压在起伏的腰腹上。

Steve将衣服已经撩到了腋下，手的动作停在男孩的胸脯，指尖若有若无的扫着已经渐渐硬挺的浅褐色乳晕。

“嘿...嘿！兄弟！停停停！”

Bucky从急促喘息着从肺中攒出一口气叫道，被束缚着手脚的他没办法用实际行动来制止这个混蛋。

随着男人不言而喻的行为和暗示，就算他没来过这种地没有经验，也知道照这样接下来会发生些成年人的造人打架运动，该死，他并不想把自己的处男贞操留在这儿，而且看样子他还是被上那个无疑了，他冷静了片刻，放缓挣扎和Steve商量，

“我不出去，等到门开可以吗？你能不能先放开我。”

男人果然停下了动作直起上身居高临下的看着他，Bucky心里暗喜，觉得自己离逃离这人的魔爪和这个乌烟瘴气的地方不远了，赶忙继续说道，

“我不会骗你的，把手铐也解开吧。”

他用手铐蹭蹭背后的沙发示意着Steve，而后者也的确如他所愿地站起来不再压着他了，但Bucky还没来得及松口气，男人就捏开他的下巴，将从墙上取下的口球塞在他的嘴里，迅速的绕过后脑勺扣住按扣，堵住了还没说出来的话并且又重新压在了他身上。

“唔唔？？”

好好沟通这么难吗？！Bucky想把嘴里的东西吐出去，却发现连把它松动都难，只好愤愤地咬紧这个把口腔撑的大大的球体，躺下的姿势使涎水难以下咽，他费力吞咽着，却还是有很多黏腻的液体从嘴角慢慢滑到耳后。他嘴里含糊不清的对Steve嚷骂，但丝毫不起作用，男人还是我行我素的一把脱下了他的裤子。

他的上衣就着刚才被撩到腋下的高度，裸露出上身大半的皮肤，而现在下面也没有遮蔽物变得凉嗖嗖的。男人也不再含糊，接着扯下了他腿间最后的布料褪在膝弯处。已经快要全裸了，Bucky心中警铃大作，用尽全身力气像条脱了水的鱼扭动着奋力挣扎，以表示他的抗拒。

Steve险些按不住他，然而脱都脱了一半也不可能就这么停下，再说他一开始也没打算停。他捏住男孩的下巴，从搭在沙发的外套口袋里摸出一个小罐，回想塞给他这东西的朋友和他说的使用方法，小心地放在男孩鼻下，趁着他喘息时让他吸了几口又拿开。

那个小罐上写的是“rush”。Bucky在意识还清醒时看清了那几个字母，随后被这东西装着的气体肆意进入大脑里，麻痹了他的神经。

他感觉身子随着脑袋里溃不成军的神志一齐发软，四肢慢慢没有了用力抵抗的力气，但身体里的细胞却像是兴奋起来了似得变得无比活跃，叫嚣着突破桎梏去寻找刺激，而自己原本踢蹬地腿脚也不仅忘了还赤裸着露在男人眼底，甚至软绵绵地试图磨蹭牢牢压着自己腿部的衣裤以求更多回应。

他一定疯了，那个该死的东西把他的脑袋糊的一团糟。

连呼吸间的气息都变得炙热，眼底浮上一层薄薄的水汽模糊了视线，身上裸露着的每一寸皮肤在接触空气时更加敏感，仿佛能感受到丝丝缕缕的气流拂过，乳尖都随之挺立起来。

男孩白皙的身上泛着淡粉色，并且不停地不安的扭动着，Steve知道是催情药起作用了，便松开了对他的桎梏，毫不费力地抬起Bucky一条腿，另一手揉捏了把手感极佳的臀瓣，将手指探在臀缝深处，指尖按压着翕动的穴口试探突破进入。

因为刚才催情药的作用，原本紧闭的括约肌开始柔软了许多，Steve拿了支润滑剂，因为腾不出手来就用牙齿咬开盖子，直接对着柔软的穴口挤了进去。

“嗯....！唔....”

身体最私密的地方暴露在男人眼下，还没来得及用迟钝的大脑反应羞耻这一问题就被挤入身体冰凉又黏腻的液体激的什么都忘了，被塞上口球的他无力的呓语着。这东西不仅没有让他清醒些，身体像是在期待什么一样反而更兴奋了，被灌了不少润滑剂的肠肉不停地蠕动着，微微抬起腰臀有下没下地磨蹭Steve的手腕感觉格外的舒服甚至想要更多。

Steve的裤裆早已经顶的鼓鼓囊囊的，说真的他并不想伤害这个男孩才准备做足了前戏，但现在看来催情剂的药力的确很显著，看到润滑剂挤得也差不多了就抽了出来。

他顺着滑腻的润滑并起两指探了进去，引起身下人的惊呼。里面高温紧致又十分的柔软，包裹住手指在来回的扩张中像在一下又一下吮吸挽留。润滑剂渐渐在身体里化开，淅淅沥沥的从微抬起来臀缝到尾椎流下。

Steve又慢慢的加了两根手指，身下的男孩没有过多的反抗，反而有些无法自拔一样大口的喘息着摇摆下体。他喜欢看他的面色潮红低吟的样子，将手指深深的没入到指根又勾起指尖，抚摸着柔软的内壁，反复的剪弄又撑开。

意识模糊的男孩在这个过程中没有感觉到过多的不适，甚至当四指进入扩张时也只是觉得有些胀，那个湿透了的地方像融化了一样，更多的只能接触到从没体验过的快感慢慢渗透至全身。

感觉扩张的差不多了，Steve缓缓地抽出了手指，指尖带出一缕长长的银丝，他快速解开裤链，撸了两把弹出来青筋不断跳动的阴茎，扶住柱体将龟头抵在穴口上来回摩蹭，饱满又硕大的龟头慢慢的推进穴口里，他放下Bucky被抬起的腿，随着进入托扶住他的腰胯，无视男孩仰着脖子翻白眼连话也说不上来的样子，将粗壮的阴茎都捅了进去。

“...嗯...！呃...”

毫不夸张的说Bucky觉得自己要被这东西捅穿了，柱体将穴口撑开，缓慢又不容抗拒的进入，一寸寸往里侵占着，他不知道多会儿是个底，朦胧间只能感觉到下面像是被捅进去根烧热了的棍子，可他又没法儿推开身上的人，嘴里只能无意义的发出几个单调的音节表达自己的不适，腰臀被抬起，下身没有支撑点只好用腿夹住Steve的腰身。

进入的过程像过了一个世纪，直到男人的胯骨贴住腿根，鼓鼓的阴囊拍在他的臀肉上才停下。Bucky扬起脖颈，头低着沙发不停地咬紧口球又松开，想要把这种将他身体填满的感觉发泄出来些，黏腻的涎水打湿了脸边的发丝，随着男人开始小幅度的抽动发出带哭腔的呜咽声。

Steve极力压着自己想直接插进去的冲动，硬是放缓了动作慢慢地捅进肉穴中，感受炙热柔软的肠道吮吸着胀起的阴茎，穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，随时都会裂开一样，他按捺住冲动让Bucky缓了缓，等他能正常些呼吸时开始了抽插。

每一次都深深没入到底又拔出至龟头再推进去，抽出时湿润的内壁把他绞住又像在推拒，他揉捏着Bucky的后腰与抽搐着的腿根，指尖扫过私处柔嫩的皮肤，安抚性的圈住他原本因药物挺立现在又有些萎靡的肉棒，拇指按压着顶冠，捻去从铃口不断流出的粘液，食指轻轻拨弄龟头的沟壑，感觉到手里的东西又开始硬热起来，被堵住的声音里也掺进更多舒爽的意味，Steve才放心的调整好动作，揽起他的膝盖弯，下身用力在肉穴里肆意搅动抽插。

“啊！嗯....嗯....”

每当把肉穴撑的胀满的肉棒撵过，总能压过一块软肉上，一瞬间像电流一样将快感放大汇至全身，也不知道过了多长时间，过分堆积的刺激和快感快把他淹没了，快速出进的阴茎要将他撞碎似得。额头上的汗水和从眼角涌出的泪珠一并滑下。嘴上的堵塞被男人取下，他还有些不习惯嘴里突然空落落的感觉，一时间还有些合不上嘴，缓了半晌他终于颤抖着唇齿哭叫出声，

“唔...啊！不...不要了...求你...慢些...不....啊....”

身上的人并没有听他在说什么，抬起他的腿就还在插入的姿势压折在胸口上方，整个人都被叠成了U型，顿时呼吸变得更艰难了，他惊恐的想要叫出来阻止Steve却被压着连声音也发不出来，男人的手臂环过他的后背解开了长时间禁锢住双手的手铐，两臂的肌肉酸胀无力根本抬不起来，只能摊在身两侧，手指时不时抽搐着。

在Steve愈发激烈的动作下，Bucky一个激灵咬着嘴唇直接靠后穴就高潮射了出来，他感觉自己的灵魂也随之溃散了，过渡的疲倦和刺激下他昏昏沉沉的想闭上眼陷入睡眠，可后穴中的阴茎却没有要停下的意思，仍在用力的抽插，从两人的交合处流下前液、润滑剂和肠液混合着的粘稠又温热的液体，一直从臀缝滑到背脊。高潮后的不应期承受不来这样的激烈， 却又一点儿办法都没有，他哽咽着无意识的咬住唇瓣希望能分散肆意堆积下变质的快感。

Steve原本还想再继续一会儿，可眼瞧着Bucky的状态已经到了极限，便不再压制自己射精的欲望，一个挺身将根部都埋了进去抵住肠道深处射了出来。


End file.
